scarlet_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulcha
Short Bio Finn's and Grainne's half-sister, an illegitimate child to the clan who has been rebelling against the Tearless nearly all her life. She saves the group when they are attacked by Luana and decides to join them in order to get her revenge on her mother. She is very wary and unapproachable at first, but gradually opens up to her siblings. Personality Tulcha is very brave and independent, but not very sociable. Since she spent most of her days alone in the wild, she can sometimes have problems getting along with others. Nevertheless, she is very loyal once she begins to trust someone, even if it takes a while for her to get used to them. Since she basically raised herself after being banished from the clan, she has a hard time trusting others or accepting their help (and it's even more in Finn's and Grainne's case due to their position as the clan's heirs). At some points, it might seem like she's lacking empathy, but that's mainly because she has never learned to get along with others. Despite her short body size, Tulcha is surprisingly strong and can endure lots of hardships. Because she never had a real home, it's always easy for her to adapt to new environments (but she has trouble getting along in bigger cities). History Tulcha was born as the result of an affair and thus raised as an illegitimate child in one of the lowest castes within the Tearless's social system. As a child, she mainly lives among the servants of the clan, never getting to meet her mother once or knowing about her father. Since she is always kind of a troublemaker, her superiors decide to get rid of her one day, but she manages to escape and becomes an outlaw. She spends most of her youth in a forest not too far away from the clan's castle, getting used to hunting and living alongside the animals of the wild. Ever since her banishment, she is driven by her desire for revenge against the clan, and occasionally hunts down clan members passing through her forest. One day, Tulcha watches Finn, Grainne and Dermot fighting Luana. She decides to help them because she bears a personal grudge against Luana, since both of them are around the same age, while Luana often bossed Tulcha around during her days with the servants (not knowing they were actually related). She strikes her down and invites the others to her hut, unaware of their identity at first. When she gets to know about them, she first tries to fight them, but decides to join them when she hears about their plans to rebel against the system. Nevertheless, she never quite manages to trust her siblings completely due to her grudge against the clan. Relationships Finn & Grainne Even though they are half-siblings, they have a hard time trusting each other due to their status. For a long time, they only make use of each other: the twins need Tulcha to help them get away from the clan, and she uses them for her personal revenge goals. Over the time, their relationship improves a little (especially with Grainne, since she's longing for a younger sister), although they never manage to trust each other 100%. Dermot Tulcha thinks Dermot is a wimp, but feels protective about him at the same time. They grow a little closer since both of them enjoy making music and she loves listening to his stories from the Otherworld. However, she is still a little wary about him because of his close relationship to the twins. Branna Branna and Tulcha instantly get along well with each other due to their similar interests and character traits. They quickly become best friends after Branna joins the group, and her presence helps Tulcha a lot to finally learn how to open up to others. Both of them love dreaming of exploring the world, and they often spend nights making plans for their travels. Luana Tulcha has a special grudge towards Luana, because they were born around the same time, but whereas Luana (as the "pure" child) was allowed to live a life of nobility, Tulcha was cast aside as an outlaw. She uses every chance she has to wreck her. Trivia/Writer's Corner Haha oh boy we've come a long way. Tulcha's design was originally that of Finn's twin brother called Kago, and he used to be your average cheerful-yet-rebellious sunnyboy (so pretty much the exact opposite of Tulcha now). Their relationship was entirely different, it had more of those "happy boy cheering up emo boy" vibes, oh and he also died in the first chapter. Manpain ahoy. When I decided to make Grainne Finn's closer sibling, Tulcha moved more into the background and his/her relationship to Finn became a lot less closer. She also turned into a girl one day, although I'm not really sure how it happened. The name "Tulcha" originates from Finn MacCool's half-brother, and although it's originally a male name, it just kind of stuck with me. I think it fits her tomboyish character as well. Category:Character files Category:Finn's group Category:Tearless